


I Will Love You Unconditionally

by All_The_Legends_Are_True



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bottom Magnus Bane, Boys In Love, Fluff, Kissing, Love, M/M, Smut, Top Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 18:39:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13770156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/All_The_Legends_Are_True/pseuds/All_The_Legends_Are_True
Summary: Alec decides that he wants to try something different tonight, and Magnus is happy to let him.





	I Will Love You Unconditionally

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry guys, I know I haven't uploaded anything in a little while, but whilst I finish the next chapter of 'I'll Be By Your Side The Whole Time', you can have this! This fic was written for Chantal, who asked for a smutty one-shot, where Alec was the top.
> 
> This is my first time writing smut, so I apologise in advance!

Magnus and Alec roll around in bed, kissing and slowly trying to remove each other's clothing. For a second, Alec breaks the kiss.

 

"Mags- I- could we-?" Alec stammers, a blush creeping along his face.

 

"What is it, Darling?" Magnus asks, breathless from making out.

 

"Could we- I mean- t- try something... different?" Alec asks, turning redder with every word he says.

 

"Of course, what do you want to do?" Magnus asks calmly, allowing Alec to take all the time he needs. He is still new at telling Magnus what he wants when it comes to sex.

 

"I- I want to... make love to you tonight." He whispers against his lips.

 

Magnus' heart skips a beat and he feels his blood rush down. Magnus was usually the top, but there was something about the idea of Alec taking control, that made Magnus feel extremely tight in his pants.

 

"Just tell me where you want me." The Warlock says with a smirk in a deep, sexy voice.

 

Alec stares at him for a minute, surprised that Magnus has agreed to this. "Just- keep doing this..." He gestures between them. "... for now, and then we’ll figure the rest out as we go along."

 

Magnus happily obliges and brings their lips back together, working on undoing Alec's pants in the process. Alec works on Magnus' shirt, taking his time to undo each button. His flawless caramel skin becomes more exposed with every movement, slowly revealing every curve of his toned abs.

 

Eventually, Alec manages to get Magnus' shirt off completely, and his hands roam his muscular physique. As his fingers brush over his nipples, Magnus moans into his mouth, making Alec feel more turned on. Magnus can feel the bulge pressing against his leg, and decides to push Alec's pants down, relieving him of some of the pressure covering him.

 

Alec sighs in relief, when his pants are removed, and he then does the same to Magnus' pants. Alec is pleased to see that Magnus is just as hard as he is. He gently lays Magnus down on his back, and hovers over him. Their clothed cocks rub against each other, and they each moan at the friction.

 

Alec moves to kiss Magnus' jaw, then his neck and then his chest. He reaches Magnus' nipples and takes one into his mouth, massaging the other with his hand. Alec grins when he hears Magnus suck in a huge breath and exhale with his name.

 

After a few minutes, Alec moves further down, pressing butterfly kisses wherever he can reach. His fingers grasp the waistband of Magnus' underwear, and within seconds, he is free of them. Alec wastes no time in grabbing Magnus' already leaking member and taking him into his mouth.

 

The sounds that leave Magnus' mouth are almost sinful, and Alec smirks. He builds up a pace of bobbing his head up and down, enjoying listening to Magnus' moans and whines. The Warlock reaches down and laces his fingers into Alec's soft, messy hair, tugging it gently.

 

Alec realises that his boyfriend wants him to stop, so he releases Magnus' cock with a soft pop and looks up at him. Magnus' glamour has dropped since Alec had last looked at him, and he absent-mindedly licks his lips at the sight of him. He is so beautiful. The Warlock smiles down at him panting and pulls him up so that they are face to face.

 

"Alexander, if you keep going the way you're going, this will be over much sooner than I'd like it to be." He whispers, stroking Alec's cheek softly. Alec closes his eyes and leans into Magnus' touch. After a moment, he nods.

 

"Do y- you... have any-?" Alec tries to say. Magnus grins and with a snap of his fingers, a bottle of lube appears in his hands. The Nephilim smiles and takes the bottle, opening the cap and pouring some onto his fingers. Magnus grabs a pillow and places it under his hips, making it easier for Alec to reach the area he wants to reach.

 

Alec starts circling Magnus' rim, before slowly pushing a finger through the muscle. Magnus gasps at the feeling, causing Alec to stop moving. "You okay, Mags?" He asks.

 

Magnus chuckles. Even when they are being intimate, he is still so caring and protective. "I'm fine, Sweetheart. Keep going." He replies, and Alec does as he is told. He begins thrusting his finger in and out of him, before adding a second, and then a third finger. Occasionally, he would brush against his prostate, earning a loud moan from his lover. He continues this for a few minutes, before Magnus grabs him.

 

"Al- Alec... I'm- ready." He manages to say. The Shadowhunter looks into Magnus' golden cat eyes. They are full of lust, passion and love, making Alec feel much more eager to make love to him. He slowly pulls his fingers out of him and tries to grab his own member, only to realise that he still has his underwear on.

 

He starts to remove them, but Magnus is quick to stop him. "That's my job." He pants. He pulls down his underwear, allowing Alec's cock to spring free. Alec is quick to slicken his member with lube, desperate to be fully intimate with the love of his life.

 

He positions himself so that the tip is pressed against Magnus' entrance. He glances up at his partner, checking that Magnus is ready. The Warlock nods softly and with a quick smile, Alec starts to push in. He moves slowly, knowing that Magnus isn't used to being the bottom.

 

Magnus' face is scrunched up in discomfort, but he still urges him to keep going. Alec moves his hand up to cup Magnus' cheek and strokes it gently. He continues pushing in, inch by inch, until he has filled him completely. He gives Magnus as much time as he needs to get used to the new feeling.

 

Alec leans down and brings their lips together in a sweet kiss. He starts pressing kisses all over his face, whilst he waits for Magnus to tell him to continue.

 

"You can move, Alexander." He whispers into his ear. "Just go slow... it's been a while."

 

Alec nods and pecks his forehead, before slowly starting to pull out of Magnus and then thrusting back in again. He repeats this, gradually increasing his pace. The pain quickly becomes pleasure and Magnus is unable to contain the moans escaping his mouth.

 

Alec continues to make love to Magnus, angling himself so that he is hitting the spot that gives him the most pleasure. The Warlock lifts his head up and pulls Alec down, smashing their lips together in a deep and passionate kiss.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Alec reaches between them and takes hold of Magnus' neglected member. He matches the pace of his pumps to that of his thrusts, reducing them both to moaning messes.

 

"Alexander- I'm-" Magnus mumbles against his lips, unable to finish his sentence. Alec nods, understanding what he is trying to say.

 

"It's okay baby," Alec huffs. "Let go."

 

That was all Magnus needed. He releases into Alec's hand, screaming his name. The sight of Magnus' orgasm is enough to send Alec over the edge. He comes inside Magnus with a loud moan and without bothering to pull out, he collapses onto his chest.

 

It takes a short while for them both to come down from their high. Both of them are breathless and panting. Alec softly kisses Magnus' torso, breathing heavily against it. Magnus runs his hand up and down the Nephilim's back, pressing a kiss to his head.

 

Alec eventually removes himself from inside Magnus and lays beside him. Magnus waves his hand, cleaning them both, and then turns on his side, nestling into Alec's side.

 

"So, how do you feel about topping?" Magnus asks when they are both comfortable. Alec hums, as if he is thinking of an answer.

 

"I enjoyed it... I _really_ enjoyed it, but I think I prefer being the bottom personally." Alec replies truthfully. Magnus grins.

 

"I knew you would." He whispers with a small laugh, closing his eyes. "I love you."

 

Alec murmurs a quick "I love you too" before closing his own eyes, and allowing sleep to take over.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I did this justice! Feedback is always appreciated!  
> Twitter - @MalecCuteness


End file.
